A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to closets, and more particularly to closets which may be mounted and located in hidden locations, such as within doors and within larger closets.
B. Background
FIG. 1 shows a prior art closet 10. Certain parts of the closet 10 include sidewalls 16 and doors 12. Within the sidewalls 16 and doors 12, and also within a back, top, and floor (not shown), articles 14 may be stored. Articles 14 may include clothes, jewelry, shoes, knick-knacks, etc. One disadvantage of the closet 10 is that the same is bulky and requires significant floor space in an apartment or house. With real estate prices rising throughout the country, saving square footage is an important concern for many families. Thus, many families are choosing to live in smaller dwellings to reduce cost outlays for housing. Such families, as well as others, have a need for a smaller type of closet, and one that requires little or no square footage of space to maintain.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art door assembly. The door assembly includes a door 18 mounted to a frame 20. The frame 20 includes a top piece 22, two side pieces 24, and a bottom piece 28. A handle 26 is employed to allow the door 18 to be easily opened and closed. A set of hinges are employed to provide an axis about which the door rotates (not shown for clarity in the figure). Such doors may be used on entrances to rooms or also on entrances to closets, such as walk-in closets, among numerous other uses. Such doors do not, however, provide for any other uses.
The door 18 includes a first side 17 and a second side 19. The first side 17 and the second side 19 are typically maintained in a parallel relationship with each other via insertion of a material between the first side 17 and the second side 19. This material may be Styrofoam, corrugated cardboard, etc. The material may also be strips of a material having sufficient hardness to maintain the first side 17 and the second side 19 in a fixed and preferably parallel relationship with respect to each other. In this case, the material will usually span from and between the first side 17 and the second side 19.